Harpy/Paradox
Harpy, 'or 'Reina 'as a companion, is a monster in ''Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Monsterpedia Entry “A typical bird monster. Though there are some slight differences between Harpies, they generally have the same behaviours. Primarily herbivores, they generally feed on nuts, vegetables and bread. Though they don’t feed on male semen, many Harpies are eager to mate with humans. To show their dominance, they will force men to mate with them for reproductive purposes. Forcing men into them, their feathers tickle the male’s body as the Harpies wildly shake their hips. The unique and forceful nature of this mating ritual usually forces men to climax within a single minute. If their partner has high quality sperm, the Harpy will force them to ejaculate many times to ensure fertilisation. It’s not uncommon for the mating to continue uninterrupted for multiple days in a row. If the Harpy really enjoys her mate, she will keep having sex just for the fun of it. A man forced to marry a Harpy will seldom have a moment’s rest, and will spend nearly all his time locked in intercourse with the Harpy.” Attacks * 'Attack '- One Foe, Normal Attack * 'Flap '- All Foes, Physical, Wind Attribute * 'Wing Caress '- One Foe, Pleasure Attribute * 'Harpy Foot Job '- One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute * 'Dive Bomb Pin '- One Foe (Luka), Bind(One Turn Break) * 'Healing Dance '- Self, Heal * 'Harpy Dance '- Self Buff, 4 Turns, +50% Agility, +50% Evasion, +50% Magic Evasion * 'Forced Procreation (Act.) '- Rape * 'Harpy's Signature Vagina (Cont.) '- Rape * 'Forced Procreation Hip Movements '- Rape Strategy She’s the same as Sparrow Girl; she relies on her Evasion to stay alive. She even has '''Harpy Dance '''to increase her Evasion even further. She also has '''Healing Dance to keep her alive should she ever take damage. Finally, she has Flap, which hits all party members as well as use the Wind element. But, none of that matters if all of your attacks hit automatically. Use Nuruko, Jaide, Shesta, Rami and Ilias all have access to skills which hit automatically. Some of them even ignore her defence. Nuruko alone using standard attacks with a gun can deal up to 300 damage, to her 400 HP health pool. Very dead Harpy. Evaluation “Did you enjoy making children with that harpy? Real heroes don’t have sex with monsters, you know. The first thing to be aware of is their high evasion. Their HP may be low, but it will be a long battle if your attacks keep missing. Bows and guns have high accuracy, and magic doesn’t miss. Use either. Harpies may seem weak in stats, but they can flap their wings to do a lot of damage to your entire party. Also, be mindful of the strength of their pleasure attacks. All in all, harpies are not as weak as they look. They are strong against wind and weak against earth, but you probably don’t have any earth attacks at this point. They don’t have very good resistances to status effects so those can be useful. If you can blind them, the fight should be easy. Also, keep in mind that their wing flap damage is wind elemental. If you equip gear that reduces wind damage, you’ll last longer. I anticipate that you’ll be fighting plenty more harpies in the future. It might be a pain, but getting wind resistance gear for your entire party is a good idea. Now go, oh brave Luka. Bring down the sword of justice on those who would harm humanity.” Trivia * Reina is the name of one of the harpies who married one of the missing men in the original trilogy. Category:Harpies Category:Artist: frfr Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Happiness Village